


Lives We Can Save

by musicgirl1120



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just another attempt to get Carina in the station, Pandemics, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: Losing moms is really starting to wear on Carina, but Maya has an idea of how to help.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Lives We Can Save

**Author's Note:**

> So, like everyone else, I too am disappointed with the utter lack of Marina content in this week's episode, but I'm holding out hope for next week. Anyway, enjoy this little idea I just came up with on how they could get more Carina into this show.

“Hey babe,” Maya said as Carina walked through the front door as she was getting ready to go to the station, Andy having left just a few minutes earlier to grab bagels for everyone for breakfast, “How was work?” 

“I lost another mom,” Carina said, blinking hard and fast in a poor attempt to keep the tears out of her eyes. 

“Oh Car,” Maya said, walking over to her. 

“No,” Carina said, “I need to shower first.” 

Maya nodded, knowing her girlfriend was right, moving so she could go down the hall to their bedroom. This was the sixth mom Carina had lost in the past month, the third one in the past ten days, and each one was a devastating blow to the Italian OB who had never lost a mom until the pandemic started, and the thing that was so hard, was that these people were not dying from the pandemic. They were dying from fear, from being terrified of going to the hospital and potentially getting exposed to the virus that no one knew much about, but everyone knew was potentially deadly. 

Maya glanced at the time, realizing she needed to leave in the next ten minutes to be on time for work. She decided to be a little late, shooting her team a text with their assignments, in favor of spending just a few minutes with her devastated girlfriend. 

Maya heard the shower turn off after about eight minutes, and she sat at the table, waiting for Carina to come out of the room. However, ten minutes later, the brunette still hadn’t come out and Maya really did need to leave for work so she went in to check on her. 

“Why are you still home?” Carina asked as Maya walked into the room, tears streaming down her face. 

“Because it seemed like you needed me this morning,” Maya said, “I’m going to leave soon. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” 

“I just hate this,” Carina sobbed as Maya sat down on the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. 

“I know,” Maya said, pressing a kiss into Carina’s hair, “I am so sorry.” 

Carina just cried for a while, allowing Maya to hold her. The tears tapered off eventually, and Carina pulled away. 

“You need to go to work,” the brunette said, rubbing her eyes, “I will be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Maya asked, brushing a piece of damp hair from Carina’s forehead. 

“Si,” Carina said, nodding, “I love you. Be safe.” 

“I love you too,” Maya said, leaning down and kissing her, “Text or call if you need me.” 

Carina nodded, curling up under the covers as Maya headed out, grabbing her bag and mask that were waiting by the door. 

She got to the station about forty minutes after shift started, quickly dressing in her uniform before going to find her team. They were just finishing up breakfast when she walked in. 

“Everything ok Captain?” Travis asked as she poured a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding as she sat down, “Or as ok as it can be during this pandemic. Carina just lost another mom on her last shift, the third one in the past week and a half, and I wanted to make sure she was ok before I left her. They aren’t even dying of the pandemic. It’s just all the fear of catching it.” 

“Poor Carina,” Andy said, shaking her head. 

“This pandemic is the worst,” Travis agreed. 

Maya nodded, grabbing a banana off the table as everyone slowly started to get to work. Maya headed down to her office, trying to shake the image of Carina sobbing in her arms, but finding it impossible. She wanted to do something, anything, to help make Carina’s life easier, to save the lives they could save during this terrible time. She heard a knock on the door as she was still ruminating. 

“Come in,” she called, the door opening, “Hey Andy, what’s up?” 

“Two things,” Andy said, “First, can I switch to aid car because I can’t be on engine with Robert.” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, “Sorry, I completely forgot. Switch with Vic.”

Sullivan had been their new probie for the past two weeks, and everyone was still trying to adjust to the change. Maya normally was good at keeping them on separate assignments, knowing how hard they were both working on their separation, but with everything happening with Carina this morning, it has slipped her mind. 

“Also, is there anything Carina needs?” Andy asked, having gotten close with her best friend’s girlfriend since she had moved in two weeks ago. 

“I don’t know,” Maya said, shaking her head, “I just wish there was some way that she could help these people. I mean, people are terrified to go to the hospital because of COVID but then they are dying because they didn’t get help.” 

“It’s too bad we can’t see them here,” Andy said, “I mean, at least this isn’t a COVID treatment center.” 

“Wait,” Maya said, “What about the PRT?” 

“My husband pretty much guaranteed that that will never happen again,” Andy said, shaking her head, “Also, that is for surgery, not OB appointments.” 

“But what if we changed it,” Maya said, “Carina wouldn’t need schedule 2 narcotics to see patients and then she could go to them. The PRT has everything she would need, and it would make that truck that’s taking up space in our barn worth something.” 

“The department would never go for it,” Andy said, shaking her head. 

“But maybe the hospital would,” Maya said, pulling out a piece of paper and writing down the million questions running through her head, “I mean, maybe they would pay for the insurance and help us staff it. Warren could probably help and maybe we could let other doctors use it too, for house call type visits where they need equipment. We have an amazing asset sitting in the barn not being used and people are out there dying. Maybe we could help.” 

“And it would help Carina,” Andy said, smiling as she watched Maya. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding as she kept writing, “Can you go get Warren? I need to talk to him.” 

Andy was about to when the alarm went off, sending their entire team out on a call. They got another call before Maya had a chance to talk to Ben, but finally, after dinner, they managed to get some time to talk. Warren was completely in, ready to try to get his dream back in action because even if it wasn’t exactly what he imagined, lives would still be saved. They spent the next hour talking and making plans. They were going to call Miranda, but the alarm went off again. 

They were out until close to 3 am, and Ben went to bed after showering, but Maya, whose insomnia had only escalated since the pandemic started, kept working. They got another call around 4 am that kept them busy until almost 10. 

“Alright,” Maya said as she found Ben once they had all cleaned up, “Now, can we call your wife?” 

“That was my plan,” Ben said, “Although I don’t know why it concerns you.” 

“We need to finish getting this new PRT thing figured out,” Maya reminded him, “I can’t tell Carina about it until I know it can happen.” 

“Right,” Ben said, “Alright, fine.” 

“Andy,” Maya said, stopping her roommate as she walked out of the locker room, “I have to work on something. I won’t be home for a while.” 

“Alright,” Andy said, nodding, “Is Carina still home?” 

“She should be,” Maya said, nodding. 

Maya and Ben then went into the longue, calling Miranda who thought their idea was amazing. She was just as frustrated as Carina, and honestly the rest of her staff, at how many people were dying from fear and not this illness. She agreed that turning the PRT into a mobile medical unit would probably help save some of those people. She also agreed Carina could be the one to trial it before they expanded and that the hospital would pay the insurance costs. 

Maya then went to call the SFD brass while Ben finished talking to his wife. Maya spent the rest of the afternoon making calls, texting a little with Carina between her calls. 

By the time she finished, it was almost 5 pm, but she had permission to start running the medical response unit as soon as Carina was ready. She finally finished, grabbing some pastries from an Italian bakery Carina loved before heading home. 

“Hey Andy,” Maya said, walking in and finding her friend in the kitchen, “Where’s Carina?” 

“She’s in bed,” Andy said, “I haven’t seen her all day. I brought her some tea around noon, but she just seemed really depressed.” 

Maya sighed, setting the box down on the counter after wiping it down with a Clorox wipe. 

“Did you get the whole thing sorted out?” Andy asked, stirring the pot of rice she had on the stove. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding as she scrubbed her hands in the sink, “Hopefully it will cheer her up a little.” 

“Go take care of her,” Andy said, gesturing to Maya’s room, “I’ll have dinner whenever you guys are up for it.” 

“Thanks,” Maya said, going into her and Carina’s room. 

“Hey babe,” Maya said, seeing Carina in much the same place she had left her the day before. 

“Hi Bella,” Carina said, offering a half smile. 

“I need to shower and then I have something for you,” Maya said, going into the bathroom, stripping off her clothes and putting them in the bag they kept in the bathroom for their dirty work clothes. 

She showered quickly before pulling on a pair of athletic shorts and one of Carina’s t-shirts. 

“Alright,” Maya said, climbing into bed with Carina, kissing her gently, “Now, are you ready for your surprise?” 

“I am not really feeling up to anything Bella,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“I know,” Maya said, pulling Carina close, “I am sorry you are dealing with this, but what if I told you I had a way to make it better?” 

“Cosa?” Carina said, looking at Maya. 

“Well, I pulled some strings and talked on the phone for more hours than any person ever should, but I figured out a way to help you help your patients. So, as you know, the PRT got shut down because of the drug situation, but we still have the truck at 19 because they don’t have anywhere to store it. Well, I talked to Bailey and Ben and the SFD brass and got approval for you to use it as a mobile medical unit to go see patients. Ben can help you r we can find other people from the hospital and you can take the hospital to your patients with all the equipment you would need except any type of schedule 2 narcotics which I don’t think you need, and your patients would feel safe and if they needed transport, you could take them right to the hospital and what do you think?” 

“I think you are the best girlfriend in the world,” Carina said, leaning over and kissing Maya deeply. 

“So, you want to do it?” Maya asked, smiling as she pulled out of the kiss. 

“Si,” Carina said, “You found a way to help me save moms in the middle of a global pandemic. You are truly amazing Maya Bishop. You spent your day off working on this?” 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “It was killing you not being able to help people, and that was killing me. I love you Carina. I would do anything to help you feel better. Also, there is the added bonus of saving lives.” 

This made Carina melt as she leaned over, kissing Maya again. 

“Wait,” Carina said, “What about everyone else? I am not the only one losing patients because of fear.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Maya said, “Well, you get to trial this program, but if it goes well, Bailey agreed to let other departments who need it use it. You guys will have to work out some schedule, but it should work.” 

“Bella, thank you,” Carina said, smiling at her girlfriend, “I…I don’t even know what else to say.” 

“Seeing you smile is enough,” Maya said, leaning over and kissing her again.

They just stayed there for a few minutes, Carina in Maya’s arms. 

“Are you hungry?” Maya asked after a while, “Cause Andy made dinner.” 

“Si,” Carina said, “I haven’t really eaten since I got home.” 

“Car,” Maya said, frowning, “That’s not healthy.” 

“Lo so,” Carina said, nodding, “But I just was not hungry.” 

Maya nodded, knowing the pandemic and all that came with it was challenging on the best days and both of them went through periods where they couldn’t get out of bed for anything.

“Well, let’s go get some food,” Maya said, getting up and offering Carina a hand. 

Carina stopped in the bathroom, fixing her hair that was an absolute disaster from almost two days in bed while Maya went into the kitchen. 

“How is she?” Andy asked as she added a little salt to the chicken she was cooking. 

“Better,” Maya said, grabbing cups and silverware, “Thank goodness.” 

“So, what exactly is the plan for the PRT?” Andy asked as she grabbed plates. 

“It’s basically going to become a mobile medical exam room,” Maya said, “It’s already got everything it would need for exams, and they won’t need any heavy drugs so we won’t have to worry about that and eventually, other people from the hospital can use it too.” 

“That’s incredible Maya,” Andy said, shaking her head, “It is going to save so many lives and help so many people. It really is a genius idea.” 

“And I never would have thought of it if it weren’t for Carina,” Maya said, smiling as her girlfriend came into the kitchen. 

The brunette smiled as they all sat down at the table, Maya hand quickly finding its way to Carina’s thigh. The OB/GYN smiled as she looked over at her girlfriend, grateful that even during this trying time, she had an amazing woman to face it with.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? If you have any Marina prompts, hit me up because I love writing for this fandom.


End file.
